Waiting For Dawn
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Missing scenes/post 8.01 "Out Of Time." Sequel to, "What She Already Knew." **DuCaine & SPOILERS!**
1. With Baited Breath

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine -don't sue- just a college student.

**A/N 1: **Hello my readers, I'm back with a new fic! :) College has been crazy and once again is taking up most of my free time . . . however, the new season seems to have prompted my muse out of hiding. This is the follow up to my other fic, "What She Already Knew." And takes place during/post 8.01 "_Out of Time_."

Enjoy . . .

_

* * *

_The sun had slipped from the sky almost three hours before, blanketing Miami with an inky black sky and heavy clouds. Which meant the search party for Eric Delko, had been put on hold –at least until morning. The last thing the MDPD needed was to loose a cadet to a waiting gator. A fact that didn't sit well with Delko's co-workers, particularly his boss, Horatio Caine and the day-shift's second in command, Calleigh Duquesne.

Sighing quietly, the blonde pinned a slice of hair behind her ear, her knees pulled to her chest and her back propped against one arm of Horatio's couch. She blinked, her thoughts going a thousand miles a minute, weighing every option and possible outcome concerning Eric. Knowing his likely gunshot wound -by her hand no less- coupled with a night spent in the glades, didn't equal out to a positive result.

"You'll be up all night with that train of thought," Horatio stated quietly.

Calleigh shook her head, her green eyes tagging his as he approached, two steaming mugs in either hand; one he carefully handed her over the back of the couch. She gave him a soft smile of thanks, only then realizing he'd switched the hot tea for coffee. The redhead nodded, grabbing a lightweight throw from a nearby chair, then draped it over her legs and took up his previous seat beside her.

"Thanks," she whispered. Her fingers wrapping around her mug as she added, "Far as me bein' up . . . somehow I doubt I'll be the only one." She sighed softly, taking a sip of coffee before stating, "It still doesn't seem _real_ . . . like this all just some bad dream."

Horatio swallowed, his own thoughts circling close behind Calleigh's, though he didn't feel the need to voice it and simply reached over to cover her hand with his. "We'll get through this, and we're gonna find him."

"_In time_?" she questioned.

Again he swallowed, his knowing gaze meeting hers then squeezed her hand. "Let's stay positive, alright? We both know Eric; he's not one to give up without a fight." The blonde nodded, easily placing her mug on the coffee table with her free hand, the other turning and cupping Horatio's –giving it a hard squeeze. The slight tremor in his voice, alerting her to just how worried he truly was, his first priority having been her up to that point . . . and therefore, he'd been able to hide it from her.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

The ring of a cell phone pierced the silence, quickly awakening Calleigh from her slumber. She moaned quietly, blinking as her vision adjusted to the semi-darkness; quickly realizing she was no longer in Horatio's living room. She was however, in a room she knew just as well –though it had been awhile since she'd been there.

"Horatio?" she called out. Her bare feet touching the wood floor as she sat up, easily padding her way over to the door and followed his whispered voice to the kitchen. The blonde paused at the kitchen doorway, simply watching him for a moment, then slid onto a stool at the island counter and waited as he wrapped up his call.

"We'll be there soon Frank; make sure the cadets are ready to go."

Snapping the phone shut, Horatio finally noticed Calleigh sitting at the island. He sighed, having tried to keep quiet and not wake her, "Morning, coffee?" He asked, to which she nodded, taking the mug he offered and granting him a warm smile.

"You didn't have to do that," she stated, motioning with her eyes at his couch. A pillow and blanket signaling he'd spent the night there, while he'd willingly placed her in his bed. "No matter how soft that couch is, it still had to be a tight fit for you."

He chuckled softly, waving off her concern for him. "I know. Let's just get out to the glades, hm? The cadets are set to go at daybreak . . . which means we've got about an hour and half."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

The sun crested over the everglades, casting the marshy wetlands in warm amber glow, several vehicles and a dozen more cops already on scene. From the passenger seat of a CSI issue Hummer, Calleigh sat watching the fray of activity. Tapping her feet –now encased in knee-high boots– against the bottom of the open cab anxiously.

"You ready?" Horatio questioned, taking a protective stance beside her.

The blonde sighed, running both hands through her hair and pushed the silky mass back off her face. From there, her emerald eyes flicked to him, taking the hand he held out to her and hopped from the seat. Her voice soft, but surprisingly firm, "As I'll ever be."

Carefully, Calleigh made her way to Horatio's right side, the murky water already at her calf and scanned the area in front of them. Horatio calling out his orders over the background noise –a chaotic mix of people, dogs and the everglades themselves. "Ok, listen up! We're gonna fan out in both directions and cover the entire area! Right now! And be thorough –_be thorough_!" For several minutes the two CSIs and their fellow searchers barely spoke, only calling out for Eric at different intervals. It was Calleigh who broke the pattern, turning to her partner a few yards in, her voice soft and tinged with worry.

"What if he collapsed in the water?"

H turned his head, meeting her eyes for a moment then replied confidently. "He's out here Calleigh; we're gonna find him."

The group had been walking for awhile, talk once again forgotten as they searched, when a few feet ahead, one of the bloodhounds alerted and Horatio was called over. His voice dropped to a low timbre as Calleigh approached, as if he only meant for her to hear him and confirmed her unasked question.

"_It's his_."

For a half second the red head remained still; then quickly joined the ballistics expert in calling out Eric's name. He could feel his anxiety beginning to rise, as tangible as he could Calleigh's and barked to a uniform. "Get on the radio, and call me a helicopter _right now_!"

For several long minutes they continued on, Cal at one point getting caught in the thick mud, but was quickly saved from a nose dive by Horatio. The lieutenant having rarely let her out of his line of sight –his grip protective as he slid an arm around her waist. Almost instantly, her emerald eyes sought his blue over his shades, a silent thanks exchanged, before a radio call caught their attention.

" . . . . I've got eyes, about a hundred yards ahead –south bound."

In mad scramble, Horatio made it to bank, beckoning the others over and shifted Eric onto his back. His eyes scanned over the fallen CSI, looking for any major signs injury. The only one appearing to be a gunshot/possible graze to the head, from which some blood still flowed and covered the Cuban's face. Slightly dazed, Horatio distantly heard Calleigh's voice, despite knowing she had to be right behind him, then did as she asked and checked to see if Eric was breathing. He was, though the movement was weak.

"Get me a paramedic right now!" H barked, faintly aware as Calleigh sunk to her knees beside him.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

**A/N 2:** Love/Hate? I'll try and have Ch-2 up sometime tomorrow. :)

*I'm hoping to do one for every ep until Eric leaves (since we know Adam is in fact leaving) and eventually have H and Cal get together. But I don't know if I'll get them all up this fast -have to wait and see.


	2. Ghosts & Prayers

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue; you won't get a dime.

**A/N 1:** Hey everybody, sorry for the wait (I'm 4 days late I know.) But my weekend got kinda busy, having school four nights a week tends to do that -it's the only 'free days' I have. That said, this one is a little longer than the first chapter, so hopefully it'll help make up for the wait.

Read on . . .

* * *

For a moment the world stood still, the sounds fading and the people ceasing to exist. That peace however, didn't last. Horatio met Calleigh's worried gaze, both coming down from the adrenaline high, reality quickly setting in and rendering them practically helpless. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders; then pulled her into his side.

The blonde inhaled a shaky breath, letting her eyes drift closed and reveled in the strength he offered her. "I feel sapped," she whispered. "You'd think at some point we'd get used to this." Horatio hummed softly, squeezing her shoulder and replied.

"Contrary to what civilians believe . . . not even the police academy can prepare us for this, Sweetheart." Slowly, he let his hand drop to her lower back, guiding her through the halls to the waiting room and did the only thing they could do –wait, and pray.

For what seemed like hours they sat there, both their gazes downcast; clinging to hope as they clung to each other's hands. In reality, it had only been about twenty minutes when Ryan arrived, looking ragged and slightly out of breath. "Have they said anything?" he asked, taking in the united front the pair presented.

"Surgery," the blonde replied, her tone almost numb.

The youngest CSI nodded, knowing they all had been expecting that outcome. "But . . . Alexx is with him though, right? I mean she . . . she wouldn't . . ."

"No, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio stated, "She wouldn't leave one of her own to someone else."

Ryan sighed, running a hand over his cropped hair, thankful, that at least if they could do nothing more –there was someone on the inside that could. Alexx had always been the mother of the team, and whether it be Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, Natalia or even Ryan himself she'd always taken care of them.

"_H?_" He questioned, suddenly realizing the redhead was on his feet, but the elder man paid him paid him no attention. Instead, he merely whispered to Calleigh, placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head; then walked away.

Ryan opened his mouth, fully intending to ask Horatio where he was going –but Calleigh cut him off. Her tone was commanding, despite barely rising above a whisper. "Let him go."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Alexx walked into the ICU's waiting room, fully expecting to be met by an anxious CSI team –but instead found a lone member, Calleigh. Even from a distance, the warm afternoon rays couldn't hide the blonde's guilt. Quietly, the former M.E. sat down beside her, taking the younger woman's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Listen, he's young and he's strong," Alex stated.

The ballistics expert nodded, trying to keep herself together. Her resolve however, cracked, her soft features twisting in pain, while tears once again stung at her eyes and forced her to quickly hide her face. Sniffing, she took a few seconds to calm herself, only then lifting her head and met Alexx's gaze. Her voice soft and shaky as she spoke,

"_Is he gonna be ok_?"

Alexx fixed the younger woman with a long look; then wrapped her in a tight hug. Both already knowing, having gone through this once before, that it was now out of their hands . . . and solely up to Eric.

Sometime later, the two separated and the doctor asked, "Where's the rest of the cavalry?" Calleigh swallowed, taking a moment then replied.

"Ryan and Frank went to, uh . . . give some blood. And Nat, she was heading downstairs to get some coffee."

"And H, didn't you both come in with Eric?" Alexx prompted.

The blonde exhaled, pinning a lock of hair behind her ear, "He left . . . _to get some air_ . . . a few hours ago; I haven't heard from him since."

"You need to get him, Baby. It'll help Eric, to have you all here." Calleigh nodded in response, giving her friend's arm a squeeze and headed for door.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Shifting the Hummer into park, Calleigh killed the engine and got out. She sighed, her long locks tossing in the wind, while her emerald eyes scanned the grounds –easily spotting Horatio a few yards away. Silently, she made her way to his right side, a small hand coming to wrap around his bicep and leaned in to rest her chin against his shoulder.

"How'd you where to find me?" He whispered, his gaze never leaving the tombstone before them.

"Old ghosts," she replied, adding. "When something like this happens . . . they always have a habit of comin' back."

Horatio blinked, as if coming out a daze, and turned from his late wife's grave to Calleigh. His voice a smooth whisper, "That they do, Sweetheart. That they do."

"Have you seen Speed yet?"

He shook his head, sliding his arm back and took Cal's hand in his. "Do we know anything?"

"Nothin' new, he made it through surgery . . . _now it's up to him_." She paused, finding comfort in the small squeeze he gave her hand. The pair having already started the trek to Speed's grave. "Alexx sent me after you, thinks having us all there will help him."

Horatio sighed, the couple's steps halting as they reached their destination. Both their minds drifting back that terrible day . . . to guilt and anguish they both felt . . . then intermixed with the very incident that had brought them there. Calleigh swallowed, swiftly pinning a lock of hair behind her ear; stating quietly.

"It seems like a lifetime ago." A tiny smirk graced her lips, thinking back to the old days . . . to what the team once was. "For someone who didn't want this job, you sure have fought like hell to keep it."

"I was _fighting_ for my team," he answered.

The slight catch in his voice -as inaudible as it was- drew Calleigh's emerald eyes to him. She sighed, his name spilling from her lips . . . already knowing the train of thought he'd taken. "We all could've kept a closer eye on Speed, _we all knew_ . . . knew how he was about cleaning his gun. And as far as Eric, he's not gone yet . . . if _anyone _can keep him fighting; keep him with us –_it's you_."

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Horatio sighed, quietly stepping into Eric's room. Calleigh having elected to give them some time alone and was currently waiting with the others. Despite not physically being there, the lieutenant could still feel her at his side, feel her belief in him -even if he was unsure- and that was all the strength he needed.

"Eric," he whispered. "I know how hard, how hard you're fighting right now. And I know how easy it would be, _to slip away_ and be with Marisol –I think about that too. But I don't want you to do it." He took a half second pause, trying to control the emotions he felt building; then continued. "I'm not ready . . . _I'm not ready for you_ . . ." The redhead trailed off, ducking his head in shame, not wanting to appear weak or like he'd given up hope. Briefly, he covered his face, taking a moment to compose himself then glanced back at Eric.

"I'm sorry . . ._I'm sorry_ . . . I'm sorry," he whispered. Quickly glancing down at his hands; then shook his head and continued. "It's just that I, I lost her, and . . . and Ray –_and Speed_." Horatio paused again, hating the crack that had occurred at Speed's name. "You're, you're all I've got left, Eric." Another moment passed, Calleigh's face briefly flashing across his mind, knowing she too was on his side and added. "So, I want you to do what we always do –I want you to fight." Slowly, H rose to his feet, carefully leaning over the fallen CSI and whispered into his ear.

"_That's_ _what I need you to do_,"

The redhead bit back a sob, reaching around the tubes to rub Eric's cheek, much like he would his own son and added. "That's what I need you to do; I'll be right here." Gracefully, Horatio managed to walk out of the room, his body and emotions understandably drained.

"You ok?" Calleigh called quietly, already walking down the hall towards him. H merely sighed, quickly wrapping his arms around her and buried his face against her neck. An embrace the blonde didn't attempt to fight and blinked back around round of tears. The elder CSIs remained there for several minutes -much like they had the day of Speed's funeral- then went to collect the others.

A few hours later, the entire team stood around Eric's bed. Horatio, Alexx and Frank on the left, while Cal, Ryan and Natalia stood on the right. Slowly, they all watched as the Cuban's eyes fluttered open; eventually coming to rest on Horatio. Collectively, all six members sighed in relief . . . knowing that if he was awake, he was likely to be ok.

MIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMIMIAMI

Once again the sun had set, finding Horatio and Calleigh alone. The others having already gone home for the night, with Cal heading that way herself. "You sure you're gonna be ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I think Alexx is gonna to stay overnight too."

The blonde nodded, not in the least bit surprised by Horatio's decision to stay. Knowing that with Alexx there, both he and Eric would be fine. For now, this was easy part . . . once Eric got well . . . that would be the challenge. Telling him the truth, regardless of the consequences and following her heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered. Quickly leaning in and placed a kiss to her boss's cheek. The couple resigned to wait for awhile longer, a routine they'd gone through more than once over the years and knew better than to screw with.

Horatio nodded, opening the Hummer's driver side door then waited for her to get in. Once she was secure, they went their separate ways, Calleigh to her apartment and Horatio back inside to Alexx and Eric.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N 2: **Love/Hate? Y'all know the drill.

Well, this chapter wraps up this little fic . . . keep an eye out for the next story (it is Monday after all.) And in case anyone misses a story, (at least where these 'series' are concerned) I've updated my profile with a list and have them in order. Right now I have two series I'm working on, this one aka the "What's Left To Loose Series" . . . and my one from last season dealing with all the Julia craziness, the "Dangerous Game Series."


End file.
